Jailbreak- Misao Humorfic
by Streamfoot
Summary: (I really have no idea why I made this fic xD I tried on it, so...) Aki, Misao, Yoshino, Saotome, Tohma and Kudoh all get thrown in jail. It gets worse when Ayaka and Sohta join in. Rated T for cussing and a fight scene.


Misao held the steel bars angrily. "I don't deserve this!" She whined. Tohma rolled his eyes. "You robbed a bank."

"You're rubbing it in!" Misao jeered, grabbing Tohma by the arm. Aki was bouncing a small rubber ball around, god knows where she got it. "Look on the bright side! Sohta doesn't know we're in the stoney lonesome!"

Just as she said that, the door creeked open. "Guys?!" It was Ayaka and Sohta. Ayaka was in shock. "Hi," Kudoh waved, leaning against a wall. Sohta lifted his hand, showing he was handcuffed to Ayaka. "Hey." He walked into the cell, Ayaka following, looking happier than ever.

"So my students are in jail. Anyone wanna tell me why?" Tohma shrugged. "Nope, we're good." Yoshino got up. Besides Ayaka, she was the only one enjoying the time in prison.

"Now we're here, let's go over the ground rules. Tohma, pay extra close attention. This," she pointed to the one toilet. "Is just a chair."

Tohma got up. "But what if-" Yoshino clamped her hand over his mouth. "Nope!" "But-" "Nah-ah!" Sohta got up. "Just be quiet, and answer the damn question!" Kudoh rolled his eyes. "As the oldest, I'll go first. I got in a car wreck." Misao nearly choked laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kudoh cried.

Yoshino raised her hand slightly. "I commited homocide." Aki started rolling on the floor, dust ruining the blue prison uniform. She yawned, then sneezed. "Cannibalism." Ayaka held her hand to her chest in fright. "You're PSYCHOPATHS!" Yoshino grabbed the blond-haired teen. "High functioning sociopaths, do your research!"

Sohta rolled his eyes, trying to stifle laughter. "What about you, Tohma?" Tohma sighed. "Sexual assault." Sohta stared, and looked around the cell to make sure he wasn't the only dumbfounded one. Yoshino was rocking in a corner. "Three guesses on the victim..." Everyone glanced at Tohma. "Uh...How about Saotome?" "Weeeell, I've got a story for you!" She smiled and giggled.

"So you know that band I like? I went to a concert, but couldn't get in. So I went to the hotel room of one of the members. I brought some chicken to bribe him. We'll just call him Max, Okay? Okay. So I tried bribing him and got arrested for harrassing a celebrity."

It was clear Sohta had a hard time processing this. Aki walked over to Ayaka and Sohta. "So, how'd you two get here?" Sohta backed away and slowly sat down. "...Maybe another time, okay?" Ayaka rolled her eyes. "We went on a killing spree. I got a foot!" Ayaka smiled and picked up a severed foot out of her pocket. She didn't care as everyone backed off.

Kudoh looked up awkwardly. "This is still better than when I dated Yoshino," he muttered under his breath, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Eh, I already knew." Tohma shrugged. "I'm the one who tricked him into doing it!" He laughed.

Aki blinked. "How do you live with THAT?" She pointed to Yoshino, who was laying on the floor. "Oh, it's ON, you little shit!" She tackled Aki to the floor, fury blazing in her already narrow amber eyes. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Aki feebly landed punches, but Yoshino didn't flinch. Saotome backed off. "Oh god oh god oh god, Aki's gonna get killed!" She was sobbing, with wracking shudders. "Ugh. You can't handle a little blood?" Kudoh asked, sighing. Soon, everyone was fighting. They stopped, looking up when the door creaked upen.

"You've been bailed out." A prison guard looked stern at them, eyes squinting. Aki got up, holding her head. "Bailed out? By whom?" "Oh, some guy from a band. He said something about chicken." Saotome jumped up, eyes bright. Yoshino pat her back. "Calm yourself. Just keep calm and carry on." Saotome snickered, hitting Yoshino's hand off her shoulder. Kudoh, Tohma, Saotome, and Aki walked out of the cell, but Ayaka stopped. "Can...can we keep the handcuffs...?" The officer rolled his eyes nas he unhooked the handcuffs. Ayaka sighed and walked out glumly, shaking her hand every once in a while.

The officer looked at Sohta. "Quite a class you got here. Guess the hamster's in the pound?" Sohta growled. "We don't have a hamster, officer Nosy." "It's pronounced No-seh, Shota." Sohta glared. "I've got my eye on you." Sohta stomped out. Yoshino looked at the guard. "I'm gonna miss this place." Misao pat her back. "Oh, don't worry, Yoshino. You'll be back." The last of them exited.

The guard looked around. A tall man walked in, and looked at the guard. "Are those teenage thugs gone? We have newcomers, and the other cells are full." "Yeah. Who are they?" "Apparently the whole family got in jail. Anyway, it's the Drevis residence." 


End file.
